


Lovers and Fighters

by kashmir



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and Jayne have some excess energy they need to get rid of after a job gone south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers and Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://dizzy-dia.livejournal.com/profile)[**dizzy_dia**](http://dizzy-dia.livejournal.com/) and [](http://literarylemming.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://literarylemming.livejournal.com/)**literarylemming**. Thanks for poking and prodding me to finish this. =D Painfully un-beta'ed as well. Please don't beat me with sticks.

She'd started coming on jobs with them shortly after they started sharing sleeping quarters. Jayne was never quite comfortable with her accompanying them, even if the little _feng le_ girl was hell on wheels in a tight situation. He suspected his uncomortableness had more to do with the fact that he cared for her more than he liked to admit even to himself than the fact that he was worried she couldn't take care of herself. She could, in fact, take _quite good_ care of herself. He'd never seen a woman fight quite like her, not even Zoe and Lord if'n it didn't do something to a man, seeing his woman kick some ass and take some names.

Jayne was just mighty glad she was all his.

This particular job started out like all the rest. Shady characters on a backwoods moon in a rundown bar. Couple of henchmen with itchy trigger fingers and Jayne sitting there doing his best to look all menacing like. River was off to his right, never out of his peripheral vision, messing with some sort of machine that played music, if you pumped enough credits into it. The deal was going south almost from the minute he, the captain and Zoe had sat down so his right hand had never left Annabelle where he had her stowed in his waistband.

About five minutes into the meeting, all hell broke loose. Henchmen Number One got extra twitchy and went for his gun after Mal said something his boss took exception to. He was dead before he unholstered. The next few minutes moved in what seemed like slow motion. Jayne flipped the table up, whipping out Annabelle and grabbing Betsy from his holster.

Henchmen Number Two never stood a chance.

Zoe took out their boss and that's when the locals got in on the action. Jayne ducked a punch aimed at his jaw and suddenly, she was there at his back. Swinging and kicking and damned if he wasn't proud. They cleared a swath to the door, Zoe and the cap'n following after them, till they were outside. They jumped in the mule and took off, hellbent for leather towards Serenity.

Wash had the engines fired and Kaylee had to cargo door open for them and they were in the air a scant ten minutes after heading out of town. Jayne climbed out of the mule, checking Betsy and Annabelle and holstering the former when it was confirmed she was no worse for the wear. He turned to help River out of the mule, lifting her easily down onto the floor of the cargo bay. She slid down his body, her arms staying wrapped around his neck even after she was safely back on the ground. His battle-readiness shifted in an instant, becoming an altogether different sort of readiness. He growled under his breath as she met his gaze, her eyes already dilated and her soft mouth open.

Zoe looked at the pair of them, then at the captain. "They're at it again, sir. Think we should tell them to get a room?"

The first mate and the captain shared a chuckle before the big man shot them a look. He grabbed River's hand and tugged her up the stairs.

"We'll be in our bunk."

****************************************&lt;!--&lt;wbr&gt;\--&gt;&lt;!--&lt;/wbr&gt;\--&gt;*********************

He didn't remember much about getting from the cargo bay to the corridor outside his bunk. Well, besides the hot kisses she smeared down his neck and the insistent fingers that tugged at his belt buckle. When they finally made it to the door of his bunk, Jayne grabbed her hands from where they had been trying to wiggle their way down the front of his pants, growled and pulled River around to face him. He took her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down and finally giving into the urge to kiss her senseless.

Wash, unfortunately, decided at that moment to go find his wife. He took one step out of the bridge, spotted the entwined couple and turned right back around. Shutting the door to the bridge behind him. He sat back down in his chair and sighed. It was going to be awhile before it was safe to go back out there. River and Jayne were not known for being quiet when they got to sexin' each other up.

Jayne growled into the kiss when River nipped at his lower lip with her sharp, white teeth. He hauled her even closer and slid his hand down to cup her ass, lifting her almost totally off her feet and grinding his erection into the soft, willing flesh of her stomach. She whimpered and could feel all her blood rushing to her throbbing center, aching for the huge man that held her.

It was her whimper that did him in. He groaned and released her mouth, evading her attempts to capture his again. He also ignored her disappointed whimpers and opened his bunk, urging her to climb down, with him right behind her. He closed the door and locked it, turning around to find her naked and kneeling on their bed.

Beckoning him forward with a come-hither stare, a coquettish smile and one finger crooking in invitation.

Jayne may not be the smartest man in the 'verse but he wasn't _that_ dumb, either. He was stumbling out of his boots and pants quicker than you could say 'nekkid' and the next thing River knew, she was flat on her back with two-hundred plus pounds of mercenary on top of her, hands groping her breasts and big hairy thighs spreading her own silky white ones. She shivered at the feel of his callused fingers on her nipples and moaned his name when he replaces his fingertips with his mouth. He knew just when to suck, when to lick, when to bite. She wound her fingers in his hair and pulled -- hard. He moaned her name against her flesh and she ground her pussy against his muscular thigh.

He grunted at the feel of her wetness against his leg and slid his left hand down her body, touching her lightly all the way down till his hand was between her legs. She threw back her head, her beautiful white neck arched against the pillow and he left her breast to just watch her respond to his touch. He started out gentle and soft, barely touching her, circling around her clit. Never giving her what she wanted, needed. Finally gave in to her silent demands and started rubbing in slow, concentric circles. She whimpered his name and clawed down his forearms, grabbing his hand that was between her legs and pulling it to her mouth, taking his fingers inside. Sucking and licking, tasting herself and him. Slightly tangy with an undertone of salt, musk and male that she knew was all Jayne.

He groaned, watching her eyes flutter close at just having his fingers in her mouth. The next thing he knew, he was lifting her slender legs around his waist and watching her face as he thrust deep, once. Seating himself as far as he could go in her tight, wet heat. River moaned his name, wrapping her arms tight around him and holding on for the ride as he began to rock against her. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet natural scent and murmuring her name over and over. He nipped at her neck every now and then, unable to deny himself a taste of all that gorgeous alabaster skin.

His thrusts become more powerful and came in rapid succession. He knew this wouldn't last long for either of them; never did after a fight. So he just pumped harder, enjoying each slide and drag of his body into hers. Damn but if she wasn't made for lovin' like this.

River held onto him tighter, almost forgetting to breathe, the sensations shooting through her were so intense. Every bit of breath she did remember to take was exhaled on his name. He filled her repeatedly, her lower body aching and swelling. She felt both free and grounded in these moments and for once, didn't try to figure out the why and how. She just felt. Enjoyed each push of Jayne's body into hers. The friction and the heat. The overwhelming feeling of belonging totally to this man.

He shifted his angle on the next thrust and suddenly, everything shifted. Her body tightened almost unbearably and she spread her legs wider, gasping directives like 'faster', 'harder' and 'oh Jayne right there' into his ear. He grunted in her ear, and slid one hand down from where it had been resting beside her shoulder, grasping her hip. He started slamming inside her faster and harder. River could feel it coming closer and closer... With each thrust, she gained speed and finally, finally, her orgasm crested and her whole body was flooded with light and heat and shivers and love. She called his name, over and over as she clutched at his back, drawing blood as she dug in her fingernails.

Jayne gasped at the power of her orgasm as she tightened around him. He kept thrusting, slower and slower, till she was still beneath him then stopped moving altogether. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Alright, lil' one?" His voice was thick with desire and reined-in lust. She knew from the tension practically vibrating in his forearms how close he was and how much it pained him to stop moving inside her heat.

"Would be perfect if Jayne kept moving," She told him, thrusting her hips up. Hard.

Jayne's eyes crossed and he lost it. He groaned her name loud enough to be heard throughout the ship and started pounding her into the mattress. She rode it out joyfully, smiling as her eyes closed again and loving the man above her more with each thrust. Jayne was so wound up by then it didn't take long and within five thrusts, he was coming deep inside of her, groaning her name and collapsing on top of her.

They laid there for long minutes, the sweat cooling on their bodies before either had the energy or inclination to move. Jayne was the first to stir, lifting his head up from where it had been resting between River's breasts and leaned down, kissing her chastely on the mouth. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Didn' hurt ya, did I? Got a lil' crazy there at th' end," He admitted with a wry smile.

"Felt wonderful, my Jayne. Like it when you go a little crazy. After all, it's nice not being the only crazy one in this bunk at times," She teased him, running her hands through his short-cropped hair as his head dropped back down into the valley between her breasts.

"We shoul' get ourselves cleaned up or somethin' 'fore we fall asleep, baby girl," He murmured into her skin, placing an open-mouthed kiss right above her heart.

"Time for all that later. Sleep now, restore our bodies energy. Will wake up and make love again before bathing anyway," She answered him, snuggling deeper into the pillow, her voice slurring slightly as her adrenaline subsided. He wrapped her up in his arms tighter and sighed, sleep pulling them both under.

_END_


End file.
